team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Mind Problem
Summary Geo has gotten a sudden headache and he lashes out violently at random times. Turns out the Troublemakers have implanted a mind control device on Geo to control him to do bad things. Milli and Bot must figure out the root of Geo’s sudden anger problems and put a stop to it once and for all. The Sudden Headache (Camera zooms in to Bot and Milli, who are happily trotting in the kitchen. Bot turns to the camera.) Bot: Hey there Umi-Friend! It’s me, Bot. Milli and I are making something yummy to eat! It’s cold, it’s creamy, and its good on a hot summer day! What is it? Ice cream! Good job! Milli: (She does a little twirl.) Umilicious! (Bot and Milli turn to see a helmetless Geo. He sluggishly enters the room and sits down near the dining table holding his head.) Geo: (Groans) Milli: What‘s the matter, Geo? You look terrible. Bot: Oh my, it looks like Geo has a headache. Geo: I feel terrible too. My head hurts... Milli: I think some ice cream will get you feeling better in no time! Geo: (He covers his ears and growls under his breath) Will you be QUIET?! (Milli and Bot flinch at the tone of Geo’s voice.) Geo: (stomps towards Milli) I TRY TO SLEEP AND ALL I HEAR IS YELLING! NOTHING BUT YELL- Bot: (restrains Geo in his arms) Cranky clockwork! What’s gotten into you Geo?! Geo: (Growls and struggles in Bot’s grasp) ARGH! LET GO OF ME! Milli: We need to calm Geo down! Bot: Yes! Umi-Friend, can you help us calm Geo down? Fantastic! I need you to say “Calm down, Geo!” okay? Here we go! Calm down Geo! Geo: (Goes limp in Bot’s arms for a second) Wha? What happened? Milli: You went crazy, Geo! Your eyes went! (Motions her fingers in circles) Bot: Thank goodness you’re alright, little buddy. Let’s get you to bed. You’re not feeling well. (Timeskip to midday. Milli hears growling and objects crashing in Geo’s room.) Milli: I wonder what’s happening in Geo’s room. Why don’t we go find out? (Milli opens the door to Geo’s room. She sees Geo angrily throwing his toys around and chewing them. She gasps in surpris.) Milli: Geo?! Geo: (turns and looks at Milli. His eyes are glowing red and his face contorted into an evil face. He hisses and lumbers towards Milli while baring sharp teeth.) Milli: Uh... Easy Geo. Easy. Geo: (He rushes towards Milli while yelling aggressively.) Milli: AAAAAAAAAH! BOT A LITTLE HELP HERE?! HEEEEELP! (Milli falls down when Geo grabs her ponytails and yanks her down. He pins her to the floor and growls at her like a rabid animal.) Milli: Geo? (Bot suddenly knocks Geo off of Milli and restrains him once again.) Bot: Geo! Knock it off buddy! Geo: (He hits Bot in the face and throws him off.) You are nothing compared to us, Team Umi-Losers. Soon UmiCity will be ours! And the world! (Geo dashes to the door and jumps out, laughing evilly.) Finding Geo Milli: What just happened?! Geo went bonkers again! Bot: Didn‘t Geo sound off? He said he wanted to take over the world! Our Geo doesn’t say that! (The Umi-Alarm suddenly rings.) Bot: It’s the Umi-Alarm! Someone needs our help! Milli: When someone is in trouble, we fix it! Bot: Let’s take a closer look on my Belly Belly... Belly screen! (Bot pulls up a call on his screen. A boy is shown.) Milli: Hey, it’s John! John: Umis! I need your help! Someone is wreaking havoc in UmiCity! I think it’s the Troublemakers! Bot: (Gasps) The Troublemakers?! Milli: That‘s terrible! John: Yeah and I saw Geo too! He was causing havoc with the Troublemakers too! Bot: Sparking wires! We need to help Geo and put a stop to the Troublemakers! Mili: Umi-Friend, will you help us stop the Troublemakers and get Geo back? Thank you! Knew we could count on you! Bot: Let’s go! (Camera focuses on the streets of UmiCity. Milli and Bot see how disastrous the destruction is.) Bot: Yoinks a doinks! The city is a mess! Milli: If Geo were here he’d help us clean the city up, not destroy it. Bot: Wait, I think I see the Troublemakers! Let’s get them! Big Trouble: (spots Milli and Bot chasing them.) They found us! Little Trouble: That was the plan, doofus! We’ll use the blue one to destroy his own team mates! Big Trouble: Oh yeah! Little Trouble: Hurry down the sewer! We’ll lure them to the trap! (The Troublemakers and Geo hop down a triangular sewer hole and close it shut.) Bot: Oh no! There are multiple sewer holes! Umi-Friend help me find the right sewer hole! (The triangular sewer hole glows.) Bot: Sweet! Come on Milli! (Hops down the sewer hole.) (Both land in ankle high sewage. Millie plugs her nose.) Millie: Gross! Sewer water! Bot: I hear footsteps! Follow me! (The two follow the footsteps, ending up in a large room. The Troublemakers are seen cackling above them on an overhang.) Little Trouble: Its over Umizoomis! Milli: You’ve caused enough trouble for today, Troublemakers! Little Trouble: Oh I don’t think so... (Little Trouble pushes a button, a metal cage opening up. Red glowing eyes stare at Milli and Bot. They step forward, revealing Geo, who is baring his teeth and growling madly.) Milli: Geo! Bot: Milli that’s not the Geo you know. We were lured into a trap! Geo vs Bot and Milli Little Trouble: (points at Milli and Bot) Destroy team Umizoomi! Geo: (slowly steps towards Milli and Bot) Bot: Geo snap out of it! This isn’t you! Milli: Geo please don’t do this! We love you! Geo: (hesitates for a moment) ... Little Trouble: (pushes a second button on the remote) Don’t hesitate! Destroy them! Geo: (his eyes glow brighter and bares his teeth again. He growls and stomps towards Milli and Bot.) Bot: We’ve gotta snap Geo out of this! I would hesitate to fight Geo, but as of now, no hesitation at all. Milli: (nods and prepares to attack.) Geo: (runs after Bot and slams into him, locking his hands with Bot.) Bot: (grunts) Geo! Buddy listen to us! (Geo picks Bot up and whirls him around. He slams the robot into a wall. Milli whips him with her ponytails.) Milli: Geo! Stop fighting! I don’t want to hurt you! Geo: (grabs one of Milli’s ponytails and tugs her towards him. He manages to kick her in the stomach and send her backwards.) Bot: Arm extendo! (Extends his arm) (Geo grabs the arm and bites down on it.) Bot: YEOWZERS! Geo: (gnaws through the metal, heavily damaging Bot’s arm.) Milli: Oh no you don’t! (Milli restrains Geo with her ponytails. She pulls Geo towards her.) Geo: (snarls and squirms) LET ME GO! Milli: Geo! Please listen to us! They aren’t your allies! Fight their mind control device! Little Trouble: (cackles) Too late! He’s already ours! Destroy them faster, punk! Bot: (extends his good arm and restrains Geo as well.) Milli, pin him down! Milli: (pins down Geo, struggling to keep him still.) Bot: Listen to your sister, Geo! You can fight this! She can help you! We can help you! Geo: (whirls out of both’s grasps and corners them.) SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I WILL DESTROY YOU! ONLY I OBEY THE TROUBLEMAKERS! Bot: Oh no we are cornered! What do we do?! Milli: (shakily steps up.) Geo. Listen to us. We are your family and we both love you so much. Please listen. Geo: ... (his expression softens.) Milli: Remember who you are. You are my little brother. You’re smart, cheeky, yet so sweet and kind. You are my Geo. Bot: (whispers to the screen.) Jumping cogs! I think it’s working! Little Trouble: Don’t listen to those punks. You belong to us now! Geo: (grips his head.) Stop- Milli: (tackle hugs Geo. Tears pour down her face.) Bot: (joins in the group hug.) You’re our buddy. Geo: (slowly turns back to normal. He notices Milli and Bot hugging him, so he returns the hug.) Milli: (Notices Geo hugging her and Bot.) Geo? Geo: Hey Milli! Bot and Milli: GEO! (The three hug each other and celebrate their triumph. Milli gives Geo a kiss on the forehead.) Milli: Welcome back little brother. Little Trouble: Huh?! Why isn’t this thing working?! (Smashes the button repeatedly.) Geo: (tears the mind controlling device off his head and breaks it.) Game over, Troublemakers! Big Trouble: Uh oh! What do we do now?! Little Trouble: Get in the truck doofus! We’re out of here! (The Troublemakers Get in the Trouble Truck and make a beeline out of the sewer. Team Umizoomi celebrates.) Milli: AND STAY OUT! (Kicks a pebble) Bot: STAY OUT OF GEO’S MIND TOO IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU! Geo: Let’s get out of this sewer. It stinks! Bot: Good idea! Cleaning Up UmiCity (The three hop out of the triangular shaped hole. The camera pans over the city, showing how damaged it is.) Bot: What a mess! Milli: We should clean this up. Umi-Friend will you help us clean UmiCity up? Great! (The three split up and go to various buildings. They fix the glass windows, put out fires, and rebuild some buildings that are reduced to rubble.) Bot: Phew, that was some hard work! Milli: You said it yourself Bot. Geo: Now that the city is cleaned up, we should go home. My head still hurts. Milli: Good thinking, Geo. You earned a good rest too. Geo: I feel a celebration coming on! Bot: (a disco ball appears on his head.) (Crazy shake dance.) (End)